


A Fun Time

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A Fun Time

He opens the bedroom door and you enter, stopping just inside and turning to watch him. He steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. The door clicks shut and suddenly his hands find their way to your jaw, sliding back into your hair as his mouth crashes into yours. He lets out a moan as his hands clench in your hair, his tongue darting into your mouth, exploring. Your hands run up his back, feeling the hardness of his musculature.

His mouth wanders down your jaw and your head drops back, your mouth open, eyes squeezed shut to focus on the feeling of him. 

His hands come up to unbutton your shirt but you push him back. You waggle a finger at him. “No, no. We’re doing it this way.” You push him back until he falls back into a chair in a corner. Then he watches as you slowly undress for him. 

When you’re down to just your underwear he can barely contain himself anymore, biting his lip, squirming in his chair, and palming the crotch of his jeans. You turn your back to him and remove your bra, letting it drop to the floor, turning slightly so he can see the curve of your breast. Then, grabbing the waistband of your panties, you slowly bend at the waist as you lower them, letting him get a good look. You even arch your back a bit then look over your shoulder, giving him a cocky look. He’s already sweating.

You step out of your panties, then move to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. 

You look at him full of lust. “Your turn.”

He’s never moved so fast. He jumps up, fighting with his suspenders and shirt, then nearly falls over getting his boots and jeans off. You’re nearly doubled over in laughter at his exuberance. 

Once he’s finally naked, you just sit and take in the sight of him, practically drooling. He reaches down and takes your hands, pulling you up and into his arms. As he’s kissing you his hands wander down your back and grab hold of your ass, pulling you closer to him, his cock pressing against your abdomen. 

He slowly starts to lower you onto the bed but you stop him. “There’s something I want to do first,” you say with a smirk. Then you lower yourself, trailing your hands down his chest and stomach as you go down onto your knees. You grab his cock at the base and squeeze, precum dribbling out and down his shaft. You begin stroking him, his head falling back, eyes closed, his hands grabbing absently at his thighs.

You take him into your mouth, making him gasp and groan, his hands grabbing at your head. You slowly take him as deep as you can, keeping your lips tight on him. As you bob on him his hips buck involuntarily. 

You pull him out of your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip as you do, making him groan. Then you stand and turn, climbing up onto the bed on all-fours. Then you look back at him and with one hand reach up under you to spread your folds to his view. His cock twitches. 

He grabs your hips with both hands and pulls you toward him, pressing his cock into your folds, rubbing it against your clit. Then he pulls back, lines up with your entrance, and slowly pushes into you, feeling you expand around him. You moan loudly with the feeling of him inside you. He slowly thrusts in and out, his fingers pressing hard into your hips. You reach under to rub your clit, gasping at the sensations.

He picks up the pace and runs a hand up your back, grabbing at your hair and pulling your head back. You moan his name and rub faster, the room now filled with muttered curses, moans, and slapping skin.

Your stomach tightens as your climax builds. He’s pounding into you, sweat dripping off of him, his teeth clenched. When it hits you cry out, moaning loudly, and your walls clench on him repeatedly, squeezing him, tipping him over the edge. His hips stutter and he slams into you as he cums, groaning your name. 

You push back against him as he empties himself. When he pulls out you collapse, and he collapses on his back beside you. You move to lay your head on his chest, and he gently rubs your arm as your breathing normalizes and you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
